Harry Potter and the Doorway of Truth
by Llew444
Summary: Harry, after being struck down by the killing curse in the forest appears at Truth's doorway with the horcrux inside his head as his offering. Tasked with helping the Elric brothers and armed with his new knowledge of Alchemy, how will Harry adapt to a completely different world, where magic doesn't even exist? MOD!Harry, but not Super!Harry or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**So uh...hey? I'm alive..and..well this idea popped into my head and K needed to write it out and see what sort of reception it gets. I'll make something clear though. THIS WILL NOT BE ON ANY TYPE OF UPLOAD SCHEDULE. yet. I just wanna hear some feedback, because I felt this was a category a bit lacking in the FMA and HP crossover department. Hope you like the premise~ **

**I literally wrote this on my phone at 11am so sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

Harry awoke to find himself in a room..no a world of pure white. There was nothing else in the room, save for a being in front of him holding a strange...baby? There was a giant stone door behind the being, and now that Harry looked around, behind himself as well.  
He slowly sat up and looked across to the being that was watching him with interest.

"Harry Potter...welcome." The figure of white spoke to him, his voice soft, but hard at the same time, as if it knew about all that happened in the world and was able to accept it.

"Where am I? Who are you? What happened?"  
Harry let string of questions fall from his lips as the being in front of him smiled wider. Now that Harry could get a better look at the figure, it seemed humanoid, almost his exact body shape - it even had his lightning scar! The scar was the only thing that was coloured in the same beige as Harry's skin tone.

"You are in my Domain. The Domain of Truth. I am what humans call Truth, or maybe God, or maybe Death, or perhaps a wide variety of names. As for what happened...you died, Harry James Potter."  
With each question Truth answered, the baby in front of him seemed to dissolve, if only slightly.

"When Tom Riddle fired the Avada Kedavra curse at you, he attempted to remove your soul from your body. However, a piece of his own, mutilated soul was in your body as well. You have now been sent here upon your death, and I am offering you a choice Harry Potter. Every being that comes to my realm has to exchange something. That is the law of equivalent exchange. You may not acquire something without losing something else. You, Harry Potter have brought a fraction of a soul. This..this is worth a lot, but not as much as a whole soul. As such, I am offering you a deal."

Harry held his breath as he listened to Truth, his mind whirling with thoughts. Voldemort's horcruxes...one of them was in his body? And he didn't even realise? He shuddered at the thought, thankful that it was now finally gone, even at the cost of his own life. He just hoped that ole Volde would keep good on his promise. Promises meant a lot in the wizarding world after all...right?

"In a few years, two boys will lose their mother. She will die of a disease that they will not be able to cure. Devastated by their loss they will attempt to bring her back..with Human Transmutation. They will meet me, they will have to give something up. But ultimately...they will fail. Their mother will not be brought back. It is impossible. I'm sure you are aware of this due to your interaction with the Resurrection Stone."

With widening eyes, Harry sucked in a breath. This person, Truth, Death, whoever, knew of the Hallows? Did they perhaps make them? They did refer to themselves as Death after all...it was a question Harry would ask after Truth was finished.

"The Deal is as follows. You have three options. Either, you can continue what would've happened in your world, wake up on that forest floor, and attempt to stop Tom Riddle again.  
You could accept your death and move onto the afterlife and be with your family, I know that Lily and James Potter have been watching you from there."

Looking beyond Truth, a small white door appeared, only visible due to the black line that surrounded it, making it's outline seen. The son of Lily and James Potter yearned to see his parents. To meet them, talk to them, to finally hug them after all this time..and he would be able to see Sirius! And Remus! But...as Harry thought about this...he knew he couldn't leave life behind...not when he knew he had a chance to be able to save it. When he had a chance to help the next generation. His generation. He focused again on Truth for the third option.

"The third option...you go the country of the two brothers, you would be adopted by a couple - Izumi Curtis and her husband Sig Curtis. She will be the teacher that helps further along the two brother's alchemy knowledge. She has already tried to make a deal with me and perform human transmutiation and she too, has paid the price."

Mulling it over, Harry was confused. Why did Truth want him to go to this world? Why did Truth think he would accept?

"Why?" Harry asked, finally breaking Truth's monologue.  
"Why do you want me to go? Why me?"

Truth's smile widened as he tilted his head.  
The small baby, Voldemort's Horcrux Harry realised, shrank a tiny bit more.

"This world has what are known as 'Homonculi'. These are beings with a Philospher's stone inside them, making then effectively immortal. However, the creation of such stones uses many many human souls. Human souls that should've passed on. I am unable to interfere to reclaim the souls but you will be. As for why you specifically...I'm sure you remember the Tale of the Three Brothers? Well you Harry Potter own the cloak rightfully, and gained possession of the stone. You are the master of the Elder Wand after you disarmed Draco Malfoy in a duel, although I know you've figured that out now. Do you remember what the tale said about the one who gathered all three Hallows?"

"They would become the 'Master of Death', whatever that means.." Replied Harry, unsure as to the angle Truth was getting at, realising that if what Truth was implying was true, then he, Harry Potter, was the Master of Death.

"I see you've come to the realisation as to what you are now. This title does not grant you some almighty god power, nor does it make you immortal. It does however extend your lifespan, give you an advanced regeneration ability along with a boost in magical power. However, this is at the cost of being the one responsible for keeping the world in balance. It is your duty to help keep the world in order, and as such, it would fall under your job to help this world. The reason you get a choice, is because you have not brought all three Hallows to one place, although you almost did - but you dropped the stone in the forest."

Harry's emerald eyes peered into Truth as the being explained all of this. He couldn't believe it. All he wanted to do after Voldemort was defeated was to have a rest. And now he's being told he wasn't even going to be able to have that? Bollocks.

"What do I get in return for the Horcrux then? If going to help these brothers is in my job description, what do I get from this 'Equivalent Exchange'?" The cunning side to the black haired boy came to light, brought on by his annoyance. It was always there however, it just usually never had a chance to do anything as the brave Gryffindor Potter would always run in and not assess the situation.

Truth let out a laugh and nodded to the 17 year old.  
"You are learning, Harry Potter. Well done. What you get, is knowledge of the new abilities that manifest in this new world, as well as all of your magic. Furthermore, you get to keep your new found abilities when you finally return to the Earth that you're so fond of. With that said, make your choice Harry Potter."

Closing his eyes, the Boy-Who-Lived thought about his options, weighing each one up and coming to a final decision. He opened his eyes and looked directly into where Truth's would be if the being had them.

"Fine. I'll go."

"I knew you would Harry Potter. Good Luck on your journey, your knowledge that I will grant you should be helpful in figuring out this new world."

With a wide grin, the massive door behind the white being opened, and Harry was lifted off the ground, being drawn towards the door until finally, he was past the doorway, and the door slammed shut behind him, his final thoughts echoing in his head.

"I guess it'll be a bit longer before I can meet my parents in a solid form."

He chuckled lightly as the darkness rushed towards him, engulfing him until there was nothing but silence and the dark.

**But Llew, why aren't you updating any of your other fics? I hear you cry. Well..uh..shush. A levels. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, any type of feedback would be appreciated! Thanks very much! **

**~Llew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Llew here! Told you it was inconsistent updated. No other words from me, just read the chapter~**

**==Doorway==Of==Truth==**

Harry was awoken by the sounds of running water, a faint trickling just to his left and as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a blue sky, small clouds dotting the atmosphere as a light breeze tickled his face. He lay there for a minute, just calmly taking in the sights and the sounds of this new land – _Amestris_\- his mind provided.  
Harry frowned, how did he know the name of the land? Then he remembered. _Truth. Alchemy. Philosopher's Stone. Elric Brothers. Izumi Curtis._ The Boy-Who-Lived shook his head as all this sudden knowledge invaded his mind. He told himself that he'd have to actually practice occlumency whilst he was here. Rearrange all that knowledge into something useful.

The biggest things that Harry remembered though was that someone named Izumi Curtis was going to..adopt him? The Potter sat their confused for a second, as to why someone would think to adopt a 17 year old...

It was at this moment that Harry looked down at his body, and coughed lightly.

He...he was..he was 11 again!

Well..that certainly explained it. He stood up and stretched. It was a nice world, no pollution which meant the air was fresh but unlike Hogwarts, it didn't have that Scottish bite that seemed to fill the air when time moved on towards the latter half of the year.

After having taken in the world around him, and got his thoughts into order, Harry was suddenly stuck with a peculiar thought; how was he going to find Izumi and Sig Curtis? He certainly didn't know what they looked like...but as he looked across the water, he heard a shout off to his right.

"Izumi!" a male voice yelled out and as the Gryffindor looked, he saw a burly man rise up on a pillar of earth. _That's alchemy. _His mind told him, but the more important thing was the name the man had shouted. Izumi. That was the person who was 'adopting' him. Would that make the man Sig? Only one way to find out, and that was to approach them.

"Um, excuse me?" Harry called out as he walked over to the pillar of dirt. Normally you don't approach strangers, you run away. But instead of running away he was walking right at them? The things you do as a seventeen year old Master of Death that had been transported to a new world by Truth.

The male, Sig, looked down at The-Boy-Who-Lived and gestured for Izumi to bring him down.

"Hello? Are you lost? Because I couldn't see your parents at all when I was up there." Sig asked him and Harry shook his head.

"Are you Sig Curtis? And is that Izumi Curtis?" He pointed towards the woman that was coming over to them because she couldn't hear them without getting closer.

"I- yes, we are. How did you know that?" Sig replied but Harry waited for Izumi to get closer before replying. He needed to consider what he was doing. Should he keep everything secret from them and pretend that he was just a lost orphaned child? But...he needed to train in his magic and he didn't know how well he would be able to hide it with them. He decided to go with truth. Not Truth, but truth. Although it would involve Truth...the name was just confusing at this point.  
"My name is Harry, Harry Potter and I was sent by Truth." As soon as he had finished his sentence, Izumi put one hand over her stomach instinctively.

"Truth you say? What did you do to see him at your age?" Izumi asked, her eyes boring into Harry.

"No, that's not it. I'm not even from this world. I died in my own one, but due to some complicated reasons Truth placed me here, and with you, in order to help."  
"I..see. You're to come back with us?"

"That's what they said. I can make it less complicated for you though! I have this ability that was called 'Magic' in my world-" Here Izumi scoffed.

"Magic is just what uneducated people call Alchemy." Harry shook his head again.

"No, Truth gave me knowledge about Alchemy and I can very much say that whilst Magic can replicate some of the effects to a lesser degree, it is a much wider art. I don't have my focus that I use to perform magic on me right now though so I can exactly show you. But Truth told me that you would help train me in Alchemy." The eleven year old decided to omit the bit about the future because he wasn't sure if it was the correct thing to do.

"Right..I see." Izumi replied and nodded. "Right"

"Well it seems quite clear what we do here Izumi! We take him home!"

"I..yes. Yes, okay Harry. You can come with us and I'll help to train you in alchemy." The woman who'd seen Truth told him.

"That's brilliant. Thank you."

==Doorway==Of==Truth==

Dublith was a hot town, located in the south of Amestris and the most notable thing about it is Kauroy Lake, a wide lake with a small island in the middle, home to many species of wild life, like rabbits, birds and foxes. As he looked out of the window, Harry could see these features passing by, but slowing down as the train pulled into the station. Izumi and Sig had gotten to know Harry a bit more on the train, but the questions had been basic ones like "what's your favourite food?/Treacle Tart" and "what's your favourite colour?/Green". But, all in all, Lily's son reckoned that they knew each other just a bit better. He was more comfortable around them, and, as he stood up to leave the train, he realised that he did like them.

Walking back to the house on the streets of Dublith, Izumi started to break out into a cough, and as she brought her hand away from her mouth, Harry saw the blood splattered over her hand. Sig however, began to look quite panicked, and picked Izumi up.

"Come Harry! Izumi needs her medication and it's quicker for us to run home than for me to try and fumble about to find her medication!" He then sped off in the direction of what Harry assumed was their house. Harry ran to follow, his black hair flowing off of his face with the power of the small wind he felt whilst running. However, unused to his eleven year old body, The-Boy-Who-Lived tripped and fell. Getting up, he shook his head to rid himself of the pain that he felt from landing and rubbed his hands on his trousers. What this did mean though, was that he had lost sight of the butcher. Running forwards, Harry frantically looked around for any sign of them, but then out of nowhere, he was suddenly caught from behind. Tensing up, Harry attempted to turn to face his attacker but was suddenly hit by a strong blow to the head, knocking him unconscious.

==Doorway==Of==Truth==

Blearily opening his eyes, Harry could make out the form of a man standing over him. He had short black hair that stuck up, and a large grin on his face.

"Good morning sunshine! I'm Greed, nice to meet you!" He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake but the eleven year old just stared at him. Coming back to his senses, Harry realised that he was not tied up or restrained at all. Did they not believe him to be a threat? He laughed softly in his head. He'd see what this 'Greed' person wanted, and then try to escape.

"What do you want?" He asked the older man, now looking around and seeing another gang of four people, but the curious thing about them was that they all had something..off about them. He couldn't quite tell but he was sure of it.

"What do I want? Everything! I am Greed after all!" The self proclaimed Greed threw back his head and laughed, but looked back down at Harry.

"Honestly? I don't know. Something about you felt off. You don't feel like a normal human, or Alchemist either. What are you?" Harry thought about this question. He obviously wasn't going to tell Greed about magic, but he wasn't sure about how to get out of this situation. He didn't know exactly how to perform alchemy yet. Whilst he did have the knowledge from Truth, he had never put it into practice, and wasn't about to do so under stress.

"I'm just Harry." He replied, his eyes flitting back and forth, looking for a way to escape. He held his hands behind his back and considered his options. He didn't have his wand so magic was out, and he didn't know how to perform alchemy – or Alchestry for that matter. Whatever that was. As Harry thought about his wand though, something hard fell into his palm from his sleeves. It wasn't his phoenix-holly wand, it was too many grooves on it. Could it be that this- It looked like magic was back on the table again. He didn't want to seem too special though...so how was he to escape. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Yes, that was it. He palmed his wand and pointed it to the ground.

"Well 'Just Harry' I'd appreciate if you gave me some more details." Greed drawled, that wide grin still on his face. Harry stared up at him, looking bored, but inwardly concentrating on his silent casting.

_Repulso!_ He thought and as soon as he did, he was launched upwards into the air.

"What?! Grab him! Quickly!" Greed shouted and the four members of the gang rushed to follow Harry's aerial trajectory. _Arresto Momentum!_ Harry thought again and he landed gracefully on the floor. He gave a smirk to Greed and twisted on his heel, picturing the streets of Dublinth and disappeared with a C**rack!**

==Doorway==Of==Truth==

Appearing on the streets, Harry rounded a corner to see Sig shouting his name.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry ran towards the man and called back.

"Hey Sig! I'm here! Sorry, some stuff happened...I'll tell you inside." Sig turned towards the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled, relieved. He put a hand around Harry's shoulders and they both walked back to the Butchers.

==Doorway==Of==Truth==

In a house, on a hill, two boys hid behind the legs of their mother as they watched their father leave the house. The elder one clutched onto his mum's legs and whispered softly.

"When is he coming back...?"

**==Doorway==Of==Truth==**

**Okay, so uh, yes. That happened. Not gonna lie, there were bits that were a pain to write, but I got through them. **

**Remember to follow, favourite and leave a review! I love reading what you all write – seriously!  
Till next time**

**~Llew**


End file.
